Codiciados
by ficadicta
Summary: Serie de one-shoots inspirados en escenas de mi vida real y las de mis amigas, más un poco de imaginación.  Aclaración: La mayoría de los caps no están relacionados y los personajes varian.  M x Lemon!


Ningún personaje es mío, solo busco entretenerme con ellos.

Angela POV

En esta historia no estoy involucrada directamente, simplemente me toco vivirla por ser compañera de clase de estas dos zorras, así que les contaré todo lo que he llegado a ver y escuchar desde mi humilde lugar estratégicamente situado un banco más atrás de ellas.

Los padres de Rosalie y Alice son extremadamente cuidas y estrictos, por lo que piensan que sus hijas son un par de angelitos, pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario.

A dos semanas de empezar las clases Alice se arregló con el bobito que se sienta al frente, Mike Newton. Y Rosalie ya anduvo flirteando con Jacob, el líder de los raritos pankis de la clase de al lado.

En la clase de historia el profesor Whitlock nos puso una tarea grupal y como yo había olvidado mi libro me senté junto con ellas y con Robert para tratar de sacar apuntes y conclusiones acerca del mercantilismo y la Ilustración, pero fue lo menos que pude hacer, ya que soy extremadamente cotilla y además su charla estaba MUY interesante.

Robert tiene un piercing en la lengua y tiene la costumbre de mostrárselo a la gente mientras habla y desde que se entero que eso pone cachonda a Alice se la pasa sacando la lengua de forma muy llamativa del modo que ella no se resista y tome cartas en el asunto.

Intentaba leer cuando ella empezó a jadear y decirle que dejara de hacer eso porque la desconcentraba mucho, en eso el profesor pasa por nuestro lado y simulamos estudiar cuando Rosalie leyó: "El trabajo manual estaba orientado a satisfacer necesidades" recalcando la última parte. Alice comenzó a reír histérica y a decirle a Robert "Satisfacer necesidades. Mmm… satisfacer necesidades".

Robert riéndose le tiro un pedazo de tiza a Newton y le dijo "pstss, Mike… haber si me atendes a la botija acá"

Y escuche que Alice le susurro a Rosalie "Ja!.. que me atienda el mejor que está más bueno"

"Ni lo digas, yo también quiero. Tu ya tienes novio, el es mío" Respondió.

"Dejá!.. te lo regalo con moño y todo a ese" dijo Alice.

Robert se hacía el que leía pero estaba escuchando todo al igual que yo.

Alice tomando su libro leyó: "plantas forrajeras se introdujeron" "¡A la mierda!" "Robert:… introducir"

"¿Introducir? Introducir qué? Quieres que te la introduzca Allie?" preguntó Robert pasándose la lengua por los labios jugando con el piercing de forma seductora.

"Lo que quieras, cuando quieras" se regaló la muy puta.

"Ey… ya dije que yo también quiero" saltó Rosalie.

"No te preocupes que hay para las dos" alardeó Robert.

"¿Estarás contento de hacer un trío no?" ja,ja,ja- rió Alice.

"El sueño del pibe"- dijo Robert.

Para ese momento quedaban 10 minutos de clase y no había leído ni el primer párrafo así que me apresure a leer mientras esos tres alzados seguían hablando de cumplir fantasías teniendo sexo en el baño de un avión, en la biblioteca, en la piscina y hasta con el mismo profesor.

Cuando tocó el timbre los tres salieron muy colorados ya acalorados hacia el patio y decidí seguirlos para ver como terminaba la historia.

Robert entró al baño de hombres y se la paso allí los cinco minutos de recreo (y más también) con manuela.

Y ellas se la pasaron compartiendo sus ideas acerca de cómo sería el trío con Rob.

A la siguiente clase él no entró, según ellas habían hecho un tan buen trabajo que seguro que seguía con manuela o apretándose a la emo de Jessica que tenía hora libre.

La próxima hora no fue solo él el que no entro ya que ellas tampoco. Y fue recién al otro día en clase de gimnasia que me enteré que estuvieron haciendo.

Según escuché, ambas fueron a la casa de Rob y consumaron el famoso trío.

Esas dos descaradas no tienen vergüenza, se la pasaron reviviendo esas escenas para que todas escucháramos que habían logrado tirarse a uno de los más codiciados.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ubicada a unas tres cuadras del colegio fueron hacia el cuarto de baño ya que comparte habitación con su hermano más pequeño.

Allí Alice dijo: "muéstrame que puedes hacer con la lengua" y se comenzaron a besar de forma brusca y desesperada al tiempo que Rosalie iba sacando prendas de los tres.

Robert se arrimó a Rosalie y la atrajo masajeando su trasero, y esta enredo las piernas en su cintura; la apoyó contra el lavabo y le ordeno que se diera vuelta, la rubia obedeció y la penetró de una sola vez provocando que diera un gritito.

Alice terminó de desnudarse y sacó el consolador de la mochila de Rosalie y se arrimó y empezó a masajear las nalgas de Robert a la vez que dejaba besos por su espalda y cuello. Esto provocó que el se excitara más aun y llegara a su clímax dentro de Rose.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso?" preguntó Robert enojado al ver el consolador en la mano de Alice. "¡Aleja eso de mi culo!" gruñó.

"Descuida era para no aburrirme mientras estabas con Rose" mintió Alice.

"Ajá! Ven aquí que te entretengo" dijo Rob sacándose el condón y sentándola sobre la lavadora y encendiéndola.

"Te mostraré todo lo que puedo hacer con la lengua" dijo abriendo sus piernas y ascendiendo con la lengua por su muslo.

Cuando llego a su sexo pasó la lengua repetidamente por sus labios y comenzó a bombearla con un dedo, al que luego sumo otro y otro más.

Alice jadeaba y se arqueaba bajo su mano pidiendo más; por lo que Robert succionó ese pequeño botoncito que tanto la excitaba y pasó repetidas veces la lengua de forma que el piercing también lo tocara.

A todo esto Rosalie si estaba complaciéndose con el consolador observando la escena atentamente, cuando la lavadora comenzó a centrifugar vibrando bajo de Alice ayudándola a llegar a un orgasmo.

Después Robert miro la hora y anunció que estaban por llegar sus padres así que debían apurarse en salir de allí.

Todo esto lo llegue a escuchar en clase de gimnasia, están realmente trastornadas por el sexo estas tipas. No se como no les da pudor contar esto en medio de la clase.

Pasaron dos meses y cada viernes repetían la misma rutina, hasta que Robert decidió ennoviarse definitivamente con Jessica y como según el realmente estaba enamorado no quiso arriesgarse a que los descubrieran y dejaron de realizar el trío todos los viernes.

Como ya uno de los solteros codiciados fue "apresado", Rosalie y Alice fueron a la caza de Zac y Harry.

A Alice le gustaban los dos pero tenía preferencia por Harry, por lo que él fue su objetivo y Zac el de Rosalie.

Un martes por la tarde todas las clases del colegio concurrimos al observatorio astronómico y allí Alice hizo de las suyas ya que se escabulló en la oscuridad y salió de la sala.

Luego me enteraría que fue al subsuelo con Harry, donde hay una exposición permanente de _Espacio Ciencia_ y tuvieron sexo dentro de una especie de cabina donde hay unas luces que al pasar la mano sobre ellas emiten sonidos.

Rosalie y Zac sin embargo no salieron de la sala y se echaron mano todo el rato, para luego terminar teniendo relaciones dentro de la casad e los reptiles cuando fuimos a dar un paseo al zoo para matar un poco el tiempo y tomar algunas fotografías junto a los animales.

Se escuchaban los gritos de Rosalie por todo el zoológico y que decía "¿Dónde esta la viborita? Wow! De viborita no tiene nada! Es una verdadera anaconda"

Con todas las cosas que me enteraba ya tenía material suficiente como para añadir los artículos "Mi centrifugado favorito", "La anaconda gigante" y "Juego de luces y colores" a la sección de chimentos del diario escolar.

Pero desgraciadamente contraje mononucleosis y tuve que faltar bastante tiempo.

Para cuando retome el curso me lleve la gran sorpresa de que Rosalie y Alice no asistían más al colegio.

Se rumorea que un día los padres de Rosalie la encontraron practicándole sexo oral a Jacob Black en el medio del parque. Y que a los padres de Alice les llegó un sobre con fotos de su hija montándose a Harry Potter en el baño del colegio.

Y por eso decidieron enviarlas pupilas a un instituto solo para mujeres, pero como a esta altura del año ya no había lugar; terminaron internándolas en un convento hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

FIN

Moraleja: Si vas a ser una zorra de instituto procura que tus padres no te descubran y tener un novio que no tenga celular con cámara para que no le envíe fotos incriminatorias a tus padres cuando ya no pueda pasar por la puerta porque las guampas no lo dejan.


End file.
